Possessive Charming
Possessive Charming (they/them) aka Posie is the future heir to a throne. Character Personality Posie is best described as a lovable prick. They're nice enough on the surface, with a very pleasant demeanor, but once you talk to them, that impression gets skewed a bit. Posie is a notorious shit talker, and any conversation with them is heavily peppered with brutal honesty, snark, and amusing gossip and insults, usually behind people's back. However funnily enough it never seems to upset people. There's a humour to the way they phrase things, and their keen wit prevents things from getting too harsh. Beyond that, Posie's words are filled with nothing but love. It's very difficult to take offense to them. Posie is quite the impressive individual. They carry themselves with the utmost grace, suitable for a monarch of their position. They are very intelligent, as well as a skilled tactician, who knows exactly how to use other's strengths, and accommodate for their weaknesses. Combine this with a great deal of charisma and Possessive has the makings of a fantastic leader, a role that they graciously accept, should one be needed. Possessive treats others with nothing but the utmost respect. Even though their words are rude, they would never even think to condemn others for weakness. Or something. Posie is also an extremely humble individual. They understand that with their royal position comes sacrifice, and a large amount of responsibility. They are always considering the bigger picture, and never seem to make a decision without thoroughly considering the consequences first. Ask anyone who knows them and they'd tell you that Posie is a natural-born monarch. Posie is a person of many, many talents. Everything they do, they do perfectly, and everything they try they seem to have a natural knack for. No matter what it is, they seem to already know how to do it, intrinsically. They're absolutely perfect at everything they do. In fact, too perfect. Posie knows things they should not, and is able to do things they shouldn't have any knowledge of. It's as if they're a robot, preprogrammed with all the knowledge they need, rather than a real, growing human being. Which is quite an apt metaphor. Possessive is a completely unchanging personality. No matter what situation they're in, it never seems to affect them. They always have a smile on their face and never seem to display negative emotions. Heck, they never seem to feel said emotions either. Underneath their likable exterior, Posie is not that pleasant. They have no respect for anyone, nor do they have any loyalty. To them, the people around them are nothing more than background beings, not even worth acknowledging. No matter how close to someone they may appear, they likely still care nothing for them. They delight in mocking others, and do so only for their own amusement. They may appear to be a lovable prick, but honestly? They're just an awful person. Posie genuinely can't help being the way they are. After all they're just so Gifted. The fairies blessed them with so many gifts after all! The gift of intelligence, of wit, of charisma, of a good temperament, and oh so many more! Blessings are very powerful spells, and of course, Posie is merely a human. Their personality is completely artificial, the product of being gifted many many times over, instilling them with every single virtue and talent a ruler could need. Posie is a perfect monarch- but as consequence is barely a human. They can't feel anything other than happiness, because thats all they've been blessed with. Posie's tactical abilities make them a master manipulator when it comes down to it. Posie revels in those instances where they're caught by people, because those are people they can be their True selves with. True to their name, they are highly possessive of the people who catch their interest, fixating only on them, for however long it takes until they get bored. They're highly sadistic, and take immense pleasure in tormenting their victim, mostly by ruining their life as much as possible. The fact that they can only experience happiness has twisted the way they experience anything else- anger is a type of happiness, sadness is a type of happiness, as is fear, dislike or envy. Any negative emotion is simply intense happiness, and this makes them scary. So what is Posie like if you strip back all the magical gifts they've been blessed with? Nothing. Posie Charming is nothing but a set of qualities suited for a monarch, and nothing else. Posie is hollow, having never been able to develop thoughts, feelings or a personality of their own. Posie is the ideal monarch. ---- Of course an empty vessel is easily filled. Whoever Posie is right now is not the same as they were a year ago. Oh well, that's just how things are. Posie loves looking at names and at family trees, and they love to know more about others. Since they know that names have power, they make sure to always know others. They also seem very obsessed with their own genealogy, and though they never mention it, is obsessed with finding out their True name. Appearance *Orange hair *Glassy blue eyes, with pupils that are just a bit too dark *Permanent smile *Beautiful, but like a doll, just that bit too perfect to be real *Frankly the fact that people don't notice is weird, it's likely because a lotta other prince/princesses are magically enhanced beauty-wise, in itself it's not that uncommon Fairytale/Trope Posie is heir to a throne as well as to an as-of yet unknown legacy. They do not know their legacy because their parents physically pulled them out of school to stop them signing on Legacy Day. Relationships Family Posie's family had high expectations for Posie. They'd do their best to give them a whole host of fairy godmothers (seven of course, traditionally) to Bless them with every quality they could need, at birth and at every birthday after. And when those godmothers hit their limits, and refused to do more, well they paid their dues and hired more fae. They loved their intelligent, Gifted child with all their heart and why shouldn't they? Posie was a perfect child. Now they can barely even recognise their... child. In fact, they may even fear them. They will do whatever it takes to prevent them from gaining power, and to reverse whatever happened to them. They hide their name from them, as well as their destiny, and essentially make life very hard for them. Unjust, is it not? Friends Revered Charming A best friend who does not seem to have a reason to like Posie as much as they do. Still though, Reverie has attached to them, and will defend them from anyone else's accusations. Enemies Tba Trivia *Possessive is not their true name. ---- Details/Parallels To folklore *In stories such as Sleeping Beauty, fairies bestow positive qualities such as beauty, talent and kindess onto the infant princess *Names have power in folklore. Supernatural creatures or witches who know your name can gain power over you. *There is a lot of overlap in possession/changeling folklore, many different creatures are capable of these feats To name *Possessive reflects how much they really do have in terms of gifts, royal position and everything else. *They are highly possessive of certain people who catch their interest *Their nickname Posie is reminiscent of the words of Ring around the Rosies, one of the more popular nursery rhymes (mistakenly) seen as having a dark meaning, which works pretty well in reflecting Posie's seeming innocence and grim core. *They're also possessed, my dudes Category:Characters Category:Charmings Category:Nonbinary Category:Royals Category:Hidden's ocs